cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nilla Wafer Accords
Text of the Treaty Article I. Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II. Non-aggression Both signatories pledge to refrain from any attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. Both signatories shall not condone any acts of aggression toward the other nor use sanctions upon the other. Both signatories also pledge that diplomacy shall be the first action taken in any incident. Article III. Mutual Defense An act of war upon one signatory is to be considered an act of war upon the other and will be responded to with all available force. Article IV. Optional Aggression In the event that Valhalla or TORN decides to take aggressive military action against another party, the other signatory may, at its discretion, provide whatever aid is deemed necessary, up to and including joining in the military action. The undersigned are highly encouraged to consult with the other before engaging in any aggressive military action. Article V. Civility Both signatories and its respective members shall remain civil to the other in any public area and any disagreements shall be solved through private channels. Article VI. Communication Both signatories shall remain in constant communication, either through forums or other forms of contact. Article VII. Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other 72 hours in advance where the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. Following this period, Article II will remain active for a further 11 days. Signatures Signed for the Order of Righteous Nations, bigwoody, Emperor KungFuGeek, Regent His Royal Thickness, Regent Calderone, Minister of Foreign Affairs Choop, Minister of War El Pilchinator, Minister of Interior Affairs MegaAros, Minister of Recruitment Imperator, CloudGT4, King Duffman: Council of TORN Signed for Valhalla, Regent, Chefjoe Vice Regent, Lysdexia Emissary, Tilton53 Marshal, Bob Sanders Chancellor, Irish Security Consul, Tronix Original MADP Article I. Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II. Non-aggression Both signatories pledge to refrain from any attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. Both signatories shall not condone any acts of aggression toward the other nor use sanctions upon the other. Both signatories also pledge that diplomacy shall be the first action taken in any incident. Article III. Mutual Defense An act of war upon one signatory is to be considered an act of war upon the other and will be responded to with all available force. Article IV. Mutual Aggression If a signatory wishes to pursue a offensive war and a request for assistance has been sent to the other signatory, then the respective signatory is required to provide assistance in any way they can, the manner of the assistance to be provided dependent on the request but not limited to military and/or financial assistance. In such cases of an offensive war, the signatories shall share all information pertinent to said war. Article V. Civility Both signatories and its respective members shall remain civil to the other in any public area and any disagreements shall be solved through private channels. Article VI. Communication Both signatories shall remain in constant communication, either through forums or other forms of contact. Article VII. Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII. Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other 72 hours in advance where the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. Following this period, Article II will remain active for a further 11 days. Category:Valhalla Category:Treaties of Valhalla